Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Task Force 141 (continued) Previous entries from section: In the video in the above section, 402 says that the Task Force's number changes depending on who is leading the team. Can we assume that SAS leads TF 141? I'm not sure if this has been properly addressed, but it seems like a big thing to have overlooked. Sorry if I'm not being specific enough, I just ate and it's getting late. Chief z 11:33, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ''Since when does TF 141 have "British Navy Special Boat Service, United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group, Spetznaz and other European special forces" in it. Someone should change that on the TF 141 page. (unknown poster) Continued section: Not trying to sound negative or anything, but I am curious as to the source of the SEAL/DEVGRU operator on the page, and the fact that the intro to said article even gives the fact that DEVGRU are part of the task force. This is because I have not seen any official proof of any SEALs or DEVGRU operators anywhere. The only thing closest is the fact that one of the levels is named after a motto for the SEAL training. (Look here for more info on the level name.) Attack Rhino 11:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that takedown was the first level, not cliffhanger. I think I heard Robert Bowling say this. Well it is interesting to note that the Easy Day was Yesterday is the level before the Gulag. So maybe TF 141 gets help from the SEALS, IDK but yeah it's worth looking into. It should be easier to know the level order now that we have the achievement list. Also please remember to sign your posts! PhantBat 11:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) There is DEFINITLY divers of some kind in this game, either SEALs or SBS. The reveal trailer had soldiers in scuba suits, and there was another picture of a soldier in a wetsuit on Modernwarfare247. OmgHAX! 14:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Not really to counter-point you, but the SAS and Delta are/can be both trained for underwater missions, that is not to say that it would make much more sense to have the SEALs/DEVGRU and or the SBS doing those missions. Attack Rhino 22:30, October 17, 2009 (UTC) the underwater mission is a spec ops mission i think and the divers are seals (im pretty sure i remember hearing this but i dont remember where) the TF 141 page is fucked up someone should fix it up and get rid of all the stupid bullshit thats on it. Level Order Since we have the achievement list, I think we can see which levels are related to one another. I think the order is like this (correct me if I'm wrong: *S.S.D.D (first mission possibly training mission because there is another time achievement like COD4, plus it's an abbreviation like FNG) *Team Player *Cliffhanger *Takedown *The Hornet's Nest *The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday *The Gulag *Contingency *Of Their Own Accord *Second Sun *Whiskey Hotel *Loose Ends *The Enemy of My Enemy *Just Like Old Times *Endgame Call of Duty 4 had about 21 Single Player levels, I am missing a few in order. What do you guys think? PhantBat 11:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Endgame-Game Over Anyone else catch that? MrJoe95 17:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Just like old times - possible Flashback to CoD4 - Anyone else catch that? 18:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I caught that. Did make me think of a flashback, or maybe that is when you play a level with Price or someone else from the old times, dunno. Also, I completely agree with you Mr. Joe, it seems like it will me something like that, just hopefully not with everyone dying again. Attack Rhino 22:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC) : If you ask me, Just Like Old Times seems like you're gonna be doing something similar from CoD4 (another jeep escape?) Chief z 07:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it's a flashback mission, maybe it's one where Soap and Price team up aganist Makarov. PhantBat 12:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) S.S.D.D. is from Stephen King's book Dreamcatcher. it means "same shit different day" (find it on wikipedia). that might be where its from. and "of their own accord" is the us army rangers motto. just like old times seems too close to the end of the campaign to be a flashback mission I instantly caught the SSDD - FNG thing. It definitely seems like they're reusing ideas from the first game. And second sun - Tatooine? (XD) And I noticed you didn't include International Space Station on the list. It was leaked somewhere, but I can't remember where... MrJoe95 03:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I did not ad it because we do not know where it fits in, timeline wise same with "desert". PhantBat 12:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :The only thing missing is some blue milk, hehe. Chief z 07:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Length of Conflict in Modern Warfare 2? I know that in COD4 the game took place over the period of 6 days, but will it be the same with Modern Warfare 2? PhantBat 13:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I do not think so, look how many different places they have to go to: Washington DC, Afghanistan, Kazakhstan(?), the Siberian Gulags, Rio, etc, etc. I do not think they could do that if that time, unless the devs had you controlling three plus people. Attack Rhino 22:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Offical PC date Robert Bowling (Fourzerotwo) Has just tweeted that not only will Modern Warfare 2 not be delayed for the PC, the PC will also be getting prestige mode and loads of steam support! Yes! MrJoe95 17:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) But there will be no dedicated servers and maybe even no mods or custom maps, meaning that it will be exactly the same as the console version just with mouse and keyboard. Really sucks for the PC players. Imrlybord7 21:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Bastards!!! Nah, just kidding. : ) Seriousy though, it is annoying that they will make no mods or anything for us, at least there will be such a huge community around this, that there will be (hopefully) really good third-party mods up in no time. Attack Rhino 22:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) P.S. How do you do a smiley? Thanks. I hope it wont be like Xbox where you have to pay for everything. 23:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :For what I know, that generally does not happen for the PC ports of the game, just for the consoles. Attack Rhino 00:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, PC players will now have to pay for maps like everyone else. PC players usualy don't have pay for map packs, so even if they take away the mods PC players will probably still get the map packs for free. 15:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Taking away half the computer appeal with no mods... Maybe they're doing that on Purpose? MrJoe95 01:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The reason why the 1.6 patch/variety map pack was for free on the PC was because Nvidia sponsored it. If you ask me, they would be foolish not to sponsor map packs coming out for MW2 simply based on the number of pre-orders alone. 18:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) It dont matter if we pc players have to pay for maps cause its quite obvious that people will crack the maps and put them on the internet for free it happens with everything including games and that is why pc is superior compared to the 360 and ps3 ?WhIpSnAp? 21:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Also, there is going to be some news about the number of pre-orders cancelled for the PC due to the lack of dedicated servers. Maybe MW2 will make history as the highest pre-order cancellation as well as the highest pre-order profit. : Yeah than they get all those cancellations back when they buy the game at release date. IW shouldnt give in to this, its like terrorists, you dont give in to them. It would set a bad example. And first off you cant crack maps and put them in it lol, punkbuster doesnt just stop the cheaters it stopped the illegal downloaders too. Which includes maps The PC community isn't taking this to well check out this video I found (Warning contains strong lanuage!) 1:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) thumb|250px|left|PC users reaction So Cod1, you wasted my time with someone who thinks they can take down one of the biggest game names ever by a PETITION? ~~Slowrider7~~ I'm sorry if it "wasted your time" this is just an example of how most of the PC community is feeling right now. 2:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ///Joking.jpg ----Slowrider7 A new multiplayer map dubber by Modern247 as "rust" Not fully confirmed. http://www.modernwarfare247.com/news/new-surprize-attack-mw2-video what do you think? Ferrariguy1000 21:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I'd say real. Imrlybord7 21:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The screens look the like part of the AC-130 video J-money 18:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) That's what the article says. Ferrariguy1000 22:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Can anyone tell what guns are in there? Any new ones? Imrlybord7 00:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, it looks like weapons that were already confirmed. Here's what I got: *UMP *AT4 *RPG *L86 *44 Mag *SPAS-12 But on picture 11, the guy on the bottom right seems to be holding the standard MP5. Thoughts? Chief z 07:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, I'm pretty sure that's a UMP. Imrlybord7 18:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I dunno, looks like they only used all the default classes. OmgHAX! 16:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) EOTech in Multiplayer? (speculation) http://www.modernwarfare247.com/images/articles/surprize-attack-rust-preview/06.jpg This pic looks like a EOTech. It is taken off the new suspected multiplayer map "rust". Ferrariguy1000 21:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) EOTech was confirmed for MP a long time ago. Imrlybord7 21:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :That, I didn't know. It's not that I don't trust you, but I'm curious: where did you hear this? Ferrariguy1000 22:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Towards the beginning of MW2's publicity, 402 talked about customizing your guns more and specifically mentioned the EOTech. Also, that Eismile (or whatever his name is) guy recently said that everything from SP will be in MP. Imrlybord7 22:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Nice! Thanks for the info. :) Ferrariguy1000 19:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) its called the holographic on weapon pickups. OmgHAX! 00:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Prisoner *627 is Captain Price? In the Infamy trailer look at the part when the guy in chains is strangling the ultranationalist, his nose and his moustache are unmistakable. Also, look at the parts when he (Captain Price) is jumping off of the dam wall, looks pretty much the same, also when you're in the speedboat, his bald patch is visible beneath his hat. User:Outlaw 2-5 :The speedboat mission might be "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", since it is before The Gulag, of course that's if you believe Soap rescues Price. PhantBat 12:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) the guy jumping off the dam/bridge is soap (theres an achievement soap on a roap) not price Soap on a rope refers to all the TF141 guys getting airlifted out of the Gulag, its from the reveal trailer. OmgHAX! 15:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Surprize Attack Rust Gameplay video Here it is. Nothing new confirmed, but at least it is new footage. Unfortunately, it looks like player models will still do that idiotic looking around thing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_EvrZlX3I0 Imrlybord7 19:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Shepherd/Roach (continued) Previous entries from section if shepherd is an army ranger hes not gonna train roach because roach is british. someone should fix that on shepherds page. the achievment "become part of shepherds elite unit" will mean that you fight as an army ranger and IW wouldnt make you fight as two americans. so roach is british and u also play as an army ranger. therefore shepherd does not train roach but trains the army ranger u will play as in addition to roach. Not Necessarily, We have no idea what Nationality Roach is. PhantBat 20:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Task force 141 is a multinational force. Roach could be American or Iraqi for all we know. ''20:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Roach is most likely SAS if he and Soap do a solo mission in Cliffhanger. But more importantly, Roach isn't the only playable character. The rangers probably are a seperate campaign from TF 141. OmgHAX! 21:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) yea and the ranger you will fight as is the one who will be trained by shepherd...roach isn't gonna be trained by shepherd There might also be a SEAL mission, or one you are playing with SEALs (or possibly DEVGRU), look here. Also, this is my reasoning on why Roach would only be SAS. Attack Rhino 02:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC)'' Continued section Has it been confirmed that Shepherd does train Roach? If so, that means he is a Ranger, if not, it is becoming increasing annoying that people keep adding the fact that he trains Roach, from what I have seen no proof. Attack Rhino 23:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) No, there's been no confirmation. The first mention of sheperd is from the achievements. However, one of the voice actors says his character trains the player, and he's a ranger. Ergo, Sheperd is a ranger. OmgHAX! 00:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It has been confirmed that there will be multiple playable characters, so we don't know that you play as Roach in the training mission. Speculation about this should just die; we don't have nearly enough information at our disposal to infer anything from this. Imrlybord7 01:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) roach is british get over it everyone. its confirmed because he is not a ranger so therefore he must be british. What the hell are you talking about? It was never confirmed that he wasn't a Ranger, and for all we know there are other countries on TF 141 than the U.S. and U.K. Also, sign your posts. Imrlybord7 03:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Captain Price if he returns he cant be part of TF 141 because Soap is already leading it...price would outrank soap and wont be under soaps command so he is not in TF 141 Good point, please sign your posts so we can credit you. ----Slowrider7